


Satisfy My Hungryness (Darling, How Does It Feel)

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [39]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Slurs, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: La notte dovrebbe essere il momento ideale per dormire. Ma a volte, nelle ombre, si agitano tante voglie insoddisfatte...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un'altra one-shot per il p0rn fest del 2009/2010. Altra GrimmIchi AU, altro prompt idiota e tutta una menata sulle ombre notturne per infilarci dentro il prompt "Ombra" della BDT. Buona lettura!
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #075.Ombra  
>  **Prompt #p0rn-fest:** «Ho sonno!» «Dormi dopo»

Non c’erano che due lampioni sul viale che si srotolava, placido e sconnesso, di fronte al condominio in cui abitavano Ichigo e Grimmjow.

Due lampioni vecchi, i vetri opacizzati dal tempo e dallo sporco, la cui luce già fioca giungeva a quel terzo piano con una certa difficoltà, creando un universo di ombre sfocate che, ingigantite, venivano proiettate sui muri della stanza.

Ogni movimento era così amplificato, distorto, _alleggerito_ , perdendo l’iniziale rudezza che possedevano i corpi di carne e ossa che quelle ombre producevano.

Perché, a guardarle bene, si sarebbe giudicato soltanto che le notti in casa di Grimmjow e Ichigo,fossero agitate ma nulla più. A fissare quelle ombre che come onde si allargavano e si restringevano sul muro, si rincorrevano, per poi fondersi e di nuovo lasciarsi, poco o nulla si sarebbe potuto comprendere.

Perché sì, le loro notti erano effettivamente agitate ma non era soltanto questo. Le loro notti erano spesso persino più _animate_ delle loro giornate, a tratti addirittura stressanti.

Soprattutto per colpa di Grimmjow, questo era disposto ad ammetterlo persino lui, ma non si poteva fargliene una colpa: dormire nello stesso letto di Ichigo significa istigarlo a dargli fastidio persino nel pieno della notte.

E dire che quel letto era grande, a tre piazze, proprio perché i due ragazzi nel sonno non si facevano scrupolo di occupare tutta la superficie disponibile, chi disponendosi “a stella marina” e chi, invece, rigirandosi continuamente nel sonno e portandosi via cuscini e coperte.

Ma non c’era nulla da fare, il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, in un modo o nell’altro, si ritrovava spesso a cozzare con un piede o con una mano contro il corpo del compagno, finendo per svegliarsi a quel contatto.

A quel punto non ci voleva molto a scivolare, neanche tanto silenziosamente, sotto le lenzuola fino a stringerselo contro in un abbraccio possessivo.

Ichigo si contentava di mugugnare qualcosa contro di lui, fingendo di continuare a dormire. Perché fingeva. In realtà quei movimenti pesanti che deformavano il materasso li aveva già avvertiti poco prima e, aprendo gli occhi, aveva visto l’ombra molto più aggraziata del suo padrone muoversi contro il muro.

Aveva già capito ma sperava ardentemente che, almeno per quella notte, Grimmjow si accontentasse di appiccicarsi addosso a lui, lasciandolo riposare in pace.

Speranza vana perché, passati neanche trenta secondi, il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri poggiava le labbra nell’incavo del suo collo, cominciando a strusciarle indolentemente su ogni centimetro di pelle disponibile e Ichigo ci provava – ci provava per davvero – a ignorarlo, serrando i pugni e cercando disperatamente di sprofondare nuovamente nel sonno.

Ma non ci riusciva mai, perché Grimmjow sapeva farsi sentire quando decideva di tenerlo sveglio.

A quel punto il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni provava a usare le _maniere forti_ , voltandosi su un fianco e sottraendosi così ai richiami di quella bocca maledetta che non la smetteva di tentarlo.

Pessima mossa.

Senza neanche accorgersene, offriva il fianco all’avversario, che non aveva così difficoltà alcuna a cingergli la vita e a tirarselo contro il petto, potendo così agire con più efficacia sul suo corpo refrattario, per il sonno e per la stanchezza.

Ma era soltanto quando le mani di Grimmjow cominciavano a percorrere il suo petto con una certa indolenza, quando una di quelle stramaledette mani scivolava in basso, sempre più in basso, che Ichigo apriva finalmente bocca e parlava.

O, per meglio dire, mugugnava qualcosa, la bocca ancora impastata di sonno.

« ** _Ho sonno!_** ».

E, sorprendentemente, il compagno gli rispondeva con la medesima laconicità.

« ** _Dormi dopo_** ».

A quel punto il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni non poteva fare altro che emettere un sospiro immensamente scocciato, senza cercare di opporre alcun tipo di resistenza.

La sonnolenza lo invischiava con i suoi tentacoli, costringendo i suoi muscoli all’inazione e il cervello al rilassamento, ed era così, con la guardia abbassata, che si faceva fregare tanto facilmente.

Era in quei momenti, affondato nel torpore più totale, che persino lui ignorava ogni pudore e ogni senso di colpa, lasciandosi trasportare dall’onda delle sensazioni che le carezze dell’altro gli provocavano, scivolando in quel calore liscio come il velluto senza ostacolarlo minimamente.

Percepiva la mano di Grimmjow appoggiarsi sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, lentamente, rimanendo al di sopra della stoffa spaventosamente sottile del pigiama. Se fosse stato nudo, non avrebbe sentito con tanta esasperante nettezza quei polpastrelli farsi strada fra le pieghe del tessuto, toccandolo con lenta insistenza e risvegliandolo a poco a poco, mentre la testa si scollegava dal mondo attorno a lui.

Ichigo cascava in un sopore caldo e soffocante, in cui gli era difficile persino capire se fosse effettivamente sveglio o piuttosto non stesse sognando. Lasciava che fosse il suo corpo, calato in quel mondo di ombre offuscate e gradevoli, a reagire per i fatti suoi.

Diventava quasi un gioco muoversi in quella mano che lo toccava senza alcuna fretta, intorpidita pure lei dal sonno, muovendo i fianchi avanti e indietro, seguendo quel ritmo e sfiorando – quasi cercando – il corpo del compagno, finché non lo avvertiva spingersi decisamente contro di lui.

Era a quel punto che cominciava a strusciarsi con un certo compiacimento, perso fra la mano di Grimmjow e il suo ventre. E il compagno rispondeva quasi all’istante, afferrandolo per il cavallo dei pantaloni e portandoselo contro il corpo, per riuscire a muoversi liberamente contro di lui.

Seppure assonnato, Ichigo non faceva alcuna fatica a percepire la sua erezione spingere, sfregandosi con forza contro le sue natiche, mentre la mano ancora stretta fra le sue gambe cominciava a dirigere i movimenti del suo bacino, e non faceva nulla per contrastare quei movimenti, assecondandoli come se fossero più naturali del camminare stesso.

Era una situazione che poteva durare a lungo, perché a volte Ichigo era troppo pigro per svincolarsi da quella situazione e si lasciava semplicemente carezzare e stringere, continuando a sfregarsi contro Grimmjow, che magari nel frattempo aveva anche sprofondato la faccia nel suo collo, prendendo a baciarlo in quella maniera lenta e svogliata che contribuiva a intorpidirlo ancora di più.

Altre volte, invece, la tensione e l’eccitazione si facevano tanto forti che non era più sufficiente la mano del ragazzo _sopra_ il tessuto ormai umido del suo pigiama, che lo costringeva in maniera intollerabile. Allora Ichigo si voltava, liberandosi in parte dalla stretta del compagno e voltandosi nella sua direzione.

Aveva sì e no il tempo di pronunciarlo, il nome di Grimmjow, prima che questi se lo stringesse di nuovo contro. A quel punto Ichigo non poteva proprio fare a meno di trattenere il primo di una lunga serie di gemiti entusiasti quando il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri si spingeva contro di lui, in uno scontro fra i loro ventri tesi ed eccitati che non faceva che peggiorare la situazione.

Strusciarsi forsennatamente l’uno contro l’altro non bastava assolutamente a stemperare una situazione quasi drammatica e persino Grimmjow era costretto a uscire in parte dal torpore del sonno per risolvere quella situazione evitando di _stancarsi_ troppo.

E così Ichigo si ritrovava con la schiena contro il materasso, proprio mentre cominciava a opporre resistenza, risvegliandosi pure lui in minima parte, con il compagno inginocchiato sopra di lui che lo teneva per i fianchi.

Aveva giusto il tempo di intravedere con la coda dell’occhio l’ombra della sua testa oscurare la poca luce fioca che proveniva dall’esterno, prima di sussultare violentemente perché Grimmjow l’aveva fatto di nuovo: gli aveva abbassato i pantaloni, infilandogli una mano in mezzo alle gambe così, senza troppi preamboli.

Quel gesto era fin troppo chiaro per il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, che non poteva fare altro che replicare allo stesso modo, seppure in maniera meno irruenta. Si ritrovavano l’uno sopra l’altro a fissare le proprie ombre, perché in quel torpore notturno non era altro che l’ombra scura dell’altro quella che vedevano entrambi, seppure i gesti li sentissero tutti in maniera esasperante.

Ichigo la sentiva la mano grande e calda di Grimmjow stringerlo con forza e muoversi, scivolando sulla sua erezione e spargendo il suo seme precoce su tutta la sua lunghezza, e non poteva fare altro che inarcare violentemente la schiena e andare incontro a quella mano. Dall’altra parte Grimmjow avvertiva quasi subito, in risposta, le dita di Ichigo aggrapparsi stentatamente all’elastico dei suoi pantaloni e farlo scendere lentamente per poi liberarsi anche dei boxer e portarlo finalmente allo scoperto.

Quando il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni cominciava a sfiorarlo, a Grimmjow costava una fatica immane trattenersi dal chiedere di più. Perché lui non lo avrebbe pregato mai ma Ichigo neanche immaginava quanto fosse frustrante essere accarezzati così, in punta di dita, in un modo che chiunque altro avrebbe giudicato provocatorio.

Neanche il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri riusciva a credere che davvero il compagno _non lo facesse apposta_ , perché lo toccava in maniera così dannatamente leggera, con quei polpastrelli che si muovevano con compiacimento fin troppo evidente persino per uno come Ichigo, che pure in quei momenti di estrema eccitazione era capace di dimenticare qualsiasi cosa che non avesse a che fare con il loro piacere fisico.

La mano continuava a scivolare verso il basso, lentamente, finché non si decideva a darsi una mossa e soltanto perché il compagno aveva accelerato il ritmo dei suoi gesti, costringendolo a seguirlo, ad assecondare le sue mosse e a muoversi assieme a lui. E così l’uno stringeva più forte perché l’altro facesse allo stesso modo, e l’altro andava più veloce, chiedendo di essere trattato con la stessa esasperante velocità, pur di liberarsi di quella tensione sempre più forte.

Si ritrovavano sudati e affannati a spingersi l’uno nella mano dell’altro, in una serie di movimenti secchi dei loro fianchi che li portavano sempre più vicini, fino a sfiorarsi reciprocamente.

Al contatto con l’erezione di Grimmjow, Ichigo reagiva con un gemito estenuato, puntando la testa contro il materasso e venendo, con una spinta più forte, contro lo stomaco del compagno.

A Grimmjow bastava percepire il suo seme, tanto caldo, colargli nella mano, e osservare il viso dell’altro, deformato dall’onda più forte di eccitazione che lo aveva appena scosso, quel viso che le ombre della notte rendevano persino più sensuale di quando lo osservava in piena luce, per reagire con altrettanta violenza e liberarsi, sporcando le dita di Ichigo.

La tensione pareva calare di botto mentre il silenzio era spezzato dai profondi respiri dei due ragazzi, che cercavano di recuperare tutto il fiato risparmiato per raggiungere il prima possibile il sollievo che inevitabilmente seguiva a ogni orgasmo.

E poi l’ombra spariva, davanti agli occhi di Ichigo, mentre Grimmjow sprofondava pesantemente al suo fianco, il petto che ancora si sollevava e si abbassava rapidamente, cercando di divorare tutta l’aria possibile. Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni poteva quasi avvertire il materasso piegarsi sotto il peso di quei respiri affannati, i medesimi che faceva anche lui, cercando di mandare almeno un po’ di ossigeno alla sua mente totalmente obnubilata.

«Grimmjow…».

La voce del compagno gli arrivava in un sussurro stentato all’orecchio, quasi _supplichevole_ , così assurdamente docile come il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri non la sentiva mai, seguita da una pausa che sembrava infinita, una sospensione di fiato e parole che pareva preludere a chissà quali rivelazioni.

E poi la frase si completava, netta.

«Vaffanculo! Ora devo andare a lavarmi!».

Grimmjow nel buio non poteva vedere l’espressione di Ichigo, eppure gli sembrava quasi di percepire _l’ombra_ di un paio di sopracciglia arancioni accigliarsi improvvisamente, accompagnando quel tono di voce ora così stentoreo e adirato.

Si metteva a ridere, a quel punto, una grossa risata divertita di fronte alla rabbia dell’altro. Rideva senza preoccuparsi di quanto fosse tardi o di quanto casino stessero facendo in quel momento.

E più Ichigo lo subissava d’insulti e più lui rideva compiaciuto, almeno finché il compagno non si alzava dal letto, dirigendosi, profondamente scocciato, verso il bagno.

«Vai a farti una doccia? _Vuoi che ti lavi la schiena?_ » lo prendeva in giro alla fine, mentre la porta del bagno stava per richiudersi.

«Non ti permettere!» strillava il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, voltandosi e lanciando uno sguardo assassino in direzione di Grimmjow.

«Non ho alcuna intenzione di spaccarmi la testa perché tu sei troppo addormentato per fare una sola mossa coerente!».

«E poi!» aggiungeva all’improvviso, rientrando precipitosamente nella camera.

«Il bucato lo fai tu, domani! Anzi, per tutta la settimana! Così impari a farti venire certi _sfizi notturni_!», tuonava disgustato, puntandogli un dito contro.

«Ah che palle! Sei il solito rompicoglioni!» sbuffava il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, voltandosi su un fianco. Avrebbe potuto tranquillamente aggiungere che, anche se era lui a farsi venire certi sfizi, Ichigo gli andava dietro con un certo entusiasmo.

Ma persino Grimmjow, qualche rara volta, si convinceva a non tormentare il ragazzo, concedendogli una tregua.

Almeno finché la sua ombra non scompariva nel vano della porta. A quel punto Grimmjow si alzava, con ogni comodo, raggiungendo Ichigo. Insomma, qualcuno doveva pur aiutarlo a non _scivolare sulle mattonelle_ , rintronato dal sonno com’era!

E mentre l’ombra di un braccio scompariva dietro la porta del bagno, accompagnata dal rumore di sonore proteste, la stanza si svuotava all’improvviso e restavano soltanto i mobili a proiettare sul muro le loro statiche figure.


End file.
